Oh Baby
by cheerbrooke1998
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been married for 3 years. Peeta has wanted a baby so bad! Will Katniss give Peeta the baby he wants? What will people think about Katniss getting pregnant? Will there be drama? Time will only tell!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all! So this is my very 1****st**** fanfiction! I really nervous but SUPER excited! My 1****st**** fanfiction I'm going to be about Katniss and Peeta, it takes place about 5 years after the war. Katniss and Peeta have been married for 3 years and Peeta obviously want a child super bad, Katniss want to please her husband but she has her own reservations. Will Peeta get the child he desires? Will Katniss be stubborn and not give him a child? Time will only tell!**

Chapter 1:

I get woken up to the smell of breads and other pastries. _Mmm Peeta must be baking again._ I think as a slip out of bed and grab my housecoat and slippers. It's been getting colder and colder in District 12 which is okay considering it the beginning of December. I light the fireplace in the bedroom so I don't freeze when I get out of my shower. I've never been a big fan of the cold, I don't know if it's because it's hard to catch game when it twenty-five degrees outside.

When I get to our bathroom I turn the hot water on in the shower and grab a towel and washcloth. I take my housecoat off and immerse myself in the warm water. This is so much better than standing in the cold, but slightly less better than standing in my husband's warm arms. Peeta and I have been married for three years, we got married two years after the war and it has been the happiest three years of my life. We didn't have a big wedding the only people who were there was my mom, the priest, Peeta and myself. The priest read us our vows, we said "I do" and kissed, that's it no reception or anything. Peeta and I had did have a little honeymoon though. We went to District 4 where we did nothing but lounge around on the beach and stay in our room. It has been a surreal past three years.

When I get done with my shower I go put on a warm shirt and jeans throw my hair into a braid and go down stairs. The first thing I see is my beyond amazing husband putting another batch of breads in the oven. When turns around and see me he smiles his "famous Peeta smile" I love so much. "Good morning beautiful." he says which that of course make me blush

"Hey," I say bashfully "How are you this morning"

"Great! But I'm a little cold," I roll my eyes knowing what he is getting at. "Maybe you can come warm me up a bit." He smiles and winks at the same time. Peeta is always looking to "get some" especially in the morning.

"I would but I don't want you to be late for work." Peeta works at the bakery for a few hours every day. He and a team of other men from District 12 rebuilt it a year after the war, along with all the other destroyed buildings. It took a very long time to rebuild but it was defiantly worth the wait. The re-grand opening was one of the best days of Peeta's life, well next to marrying me of course. He assembly a team made up of three people to help in the bakery Thom, Delly Cartwright, and Kaden Pattie who is in his early teens. Kaden is Peeta "apprentice', he comes in every day after school for a few hours and Peeta teaches him the basic like how to frost a cookie right and how to get bread to rise properly. Once Kaden is old enough he can work there full time and learn all the rest of the "top secret" baking secrets.

"Ah yes works," he playfully frowns "Maybe later tonight." Just then the phone rings. I wonder who it could be. I know it's not Haymitch because he is normally still asleep at this hour and my mother is probably at work in the hospital right now.

"Hello?" I say as I pick up the phone.

"Hello is Mrs. Katniss Mellark there?" the woman on the other end asks.

"This is she."

"Hi Mrs. Mellark, this is Dr. Summers." Ah now I know whose voice this is, my OBGYN.

"Oh hi Doctor how are you?"

"Good, thanks for asking," there's a brief pause. "The reason why I'm calling you is because I need to talk to you about something. Can you come in later today?" Great I hate going to the doctors.

"Um yeah I can." I say nervously.

"Great! I'll see you at four."

"Okay. Bye Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I had no ideas that I'd even get one review. Sorry this has me so long but my computer screw up and I totally lost the 2****nd**** chapter (which is this one) so now I have to re-write it. I have also had cheerleading. Yeah I know excuses excuse. Alright read! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Why does my gynecologist what to talk to me? I haven't seen her since my check up in January which was about five months ago, and there was nothing wrong then. Maybe she just wants to see how things are going. God I hope everything is fine.

I put the phone back on the receiver and went back into the kitchen. I sighed in nervousness which got the attention of my husband. He turned around and looked at me with his big blue eyes. "What did your doctor want?" he asks looking concerned.

"I don't know, she didn't say." I said with what Peeta calls 'my nervous face'

"I'm sure it is, it's fine." he says coming around the back of me and kissing my neck. He is great at comforting me, he always has been. "I could go with you if you'd like."

I look at him and laugh "No I don't think you want to."

"Why not? I'll keep you calm while you're there."

"Well I'm not going to my _regular _doctor; I'm going to see my gynecologist." The look on his face is absolutely hilarious that I immediately start laughing!

"Oh well… I guess I don't what to go then." I start laughing harder and harder. His face keeps getting redder and redder. "I'm glad that you are getting amusement out of my pain." At this point I'm pretty sure Haymitch can hear me laughing. Finally I calm down and wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"You're not the one who is going to be in pain in a couple of hours" I say with a smile on my face.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He says while kissing me. "What time is it?" he asks while looking for a clock.

"Its eight-thirty, you better get ready for work."

"Yeah you're right, I should be home before your appointment is over."

"Alright." Peeta comes over and kisses me goodbye.

"Bye Kat, I love you." He says while going out the door.

"Love you too!" I shout to make sure that he can hear me. I hear the door shut and I realize that it's just me alone with my thoughts. Since I have six and a half hours to kill I decide to clean the house a little bit. After 2 hours of cleaning I find myself extremely tired which is surprising because I slept just fine last night. I set the alarm and my phone (**A/N I'm making it where they all have iPhones) **for three o'clock and I slowly drift to sleep.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep!" My alarm on my phone wakes me up. I yawn and get up slowly making me way to the bathroom to get ready. Wow I can't believe that I slept for four and a half hours and I'm still sleepy. Weird I'm never this tired.

I leave my house at about three-twenty and walk to my gynecologist. I make it there at three-fifty. I walk toward the receptionist, a girl who looks to be in her early twenties. "Hi I'm here to see Doctor Summers my name is Katniss Mellark." I say to her. The girl just looks underlay surprised; it honestly looks like she saw a ghost. "Um… Are you okay?" The girl then snaps out of it.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I've just heard so much about you. I moved here from District 9 a few weeks ago. Wow you're like famous!" Ugh I hate when people recognize me. It makes me uncomfortable. I just look at the girl with a small awkward smile. "Oh right I'm sorry, Doctor Summers will be with you in a few minutes, you can sit over there if you like." she says while pointing to the waiting area.

"Okay, thank." I say trying to sound polite. I go over there and sit. After and few minutes Doctor Summers come out and takes me back into her office.

"Hello Mrs. Mellark. I'm glad you came. How are you?"

"Good, How are you Doctor?"

"I'm alright but I'd be better if you called me Alicia like I've told you to do before."

"Right, I'm sorry doc- Alicia" I say correcting myself. "So why did you call me in here?"

"Ah, yes that's right I need to talk to you about your contraceptive you've been taking"

"My contraceptive? Oh you mean my birth control. Why do you want to talk to me about it?"

"Well we have gotten several reports from all over the country that it failed…"

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuun! I left a little bit of a cliff hanger didn't I? I guess you'll have to wait until next chapter to see what happens. Keep reviewing this and giving me ideas! Also follow me on twitter: cheerBrooke1998. I'll update ASAP! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Failed? What does she mean it failed? I look up at her confused. "Wait, what do you mean it failed?" I ask confusion in my voice.

"A lot of the women that have been taking it have been getting pregnant." My mouth gets dry and I feel like I'm about to throw up. That word 'pregnant' just scares me to death. I don't know what to say I'm speechless. Luckily I don't have to say anything Alicia has it covered. "I don't know whether you are pregnant or not but we can take a test a find out. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Oh god I don't even remember. I start counting the days in my head. "Um I have no idea; I was supposed to have it five day ago." Just then I realize that I'm late. I really start to freak out now. Holy crap! I could be pregnant.

"Okay Katniss. I think it's time we take the test." She hands me a cup. "What I want you to do is go to the bathroom and urinate in this, this is going to help us know if you're pregnant". I nod and go into the bathroom and do as she told me.

A few minutes later after I'm done I go back into her office. "Okay Katniss we are going to send this to the lab and they'll tell us from there."

"Okay how long until we know for sure?" I ask trying to sound calm but I have a feeling that I'm not doing a very good job.

"I'll call you when we get the results, it should be back by next week."

"Okay…" I say at a loss for words. Alicia looks at me with a look that I've never seen before.

"Katniss" she say "It'll be okay, I'm sure you'll be a great mother. I knows it a surprise but hey sometimes surprises are the best thing that'll ever happen to you. My son was a surprise to me."

I nod think about what she said "Thanks Alicia."

"Don't mention it." She says leading me out of her office. "I'll call you letting you know the results when they come back. See ya."

I say goodbye to her and walk back home. People wave to me but I don't wave back I'm too distracted on what Alicia said in there. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm freaking out about what Peeta will say. Maybe I just shouldn't tell him until I know; I wouldn't want to get his hopes up. Wow I could be a mom!

I make it back home and I see that Peeta back too. _Now's time to think of an excuse_ think to myself. "Hey! How was the appointment" I hear Peeta ask me as I walk in. He's at the counter making cookies.

"Not too bad" I say walking over to kiss him. I kiss him and he blushes like always.

"What did Doc want to talk about?"

"Oh she just wanted to see if everything was alright. I told her it is and that was basically it." I lie.

"Oh okay" he says believing me. "I made you some cookies, they're chocolate chip." _Good I need some chocolate after that appointment. _I think to myself as I grab one.

It's been a week since going to the doctors and I'm getting really anxious about the results. I've tried keeping myself busy but it's not really working. This morning I woke up and Peeta was already left for work so I get m. I've tried keeping myself busy but it's not really working. This morning I woke up and Peeta was already left for work so I get my father's hunting jacket and my bow and head out to the woods. I've been out here for almost two hours and haven't shot one thing. I actually haven't even seen one thing not even a deer which is weird for December. Just then out of the corner of my eye I see something brown. "Aha!" I whisper. As I take aim I here this obnoxiously loud ringtone. I try to shoot the deer but it gone by time I even think about it. "Dammit." I check my phone and see who is calling me and is Alicia. "Hello?"

"Hi Katniss! I just got your results back!" She says sounding cheerful.

"Really? What do they say?"

"Well it says that it's 99.9 percent positive."

"So I am on am not pregnant?" I ask confused.

"Yes congratulations Katniss you're pregnant!" Wow emotions are just running all over the place. I nervous then happy, then sad.

"Wow. Thank you for calling and telling me!"

"Of course dear! Your welcome. Call me sometime later this month and we'll schedule your fist appointment.

"Okay, bye Alicia"

"Bye Katniss, Give my best to Peeta" She hangs up.

I feel happy for the first couple second but then I get scared. What am I going to tell Peeta?

**A/N: Boom! Chapter 3 is done! What do you think so far? Is Peeta going to be happy? Will there be any drama? Ohh! I can't wait to see what else happens. Keep review and doing all that fun stuff! Follow me on twitter: cheerBrooke1998. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's so real now; I'm going to be a mother. Now is when I get scared, a million questions run through my mind. What if I'm like my mom? What if the baby hates me? What will people think? What will Gale think? Before I even realize it I'm running through the woods. Slowly my home district seems to fade farther and farther away. I feel the hot tears running down my cheeks; my heart is going a million miles an hour. I must have been running for an hour, I'm overly exhausted to I decide to sit down by a river. I fall asleep very fast.

I awake to darkness; it must be 11 o'clock at night. Oh crap… I'm 7 hours late for dinner. Peeta is going to be pissed. I run back toward my district which takes another hour. Finally I make it back to the fence and without even thinking about it I hop under the fence and run home.

Once I reach mine and Peeta's house I see that none of the lights are on _Well maybe Peeta went to sleep _I think to myself hoping to god that I'm right. I walk into my house and flip the dining room light on. Then I see it, I see him. He's sitting there with dinner still on the table. "Hey Peeta I'm sorry. I feel asleep in the woods." I say walking over to him. I can sense something wrong. "Peeta? Are you okay?"

"What do you think?!" He says through his teeth. "Would you be alright if your spouse was cheating on you?" What?! He thinks I'm cheating? I look into his eye and see that they are glazed over. Uh oh.

"Peeta I'm not cheating on you." I say calmly trying not to upset him.

"Don't you lie to me Katniss! You've been acting shady for the last week!" He screams at me

"Peeta calm down, I'm right here" I reach over to touch his cheek but he pushes my hand away.

"NO Katniss! Don't you tell me to calm down." I try to calm him down by shushing him but it doesn't work. He reaches over and slaps me across the face with such force that it throws across the room. As I'm falling to the floor my hands immediately shield my stomach to protect the baby. I hit the floor and I see Peeta come towards me with an evil look on his face and a knife in his hand. Suddenly someone tackles Peeta's and he hits the floor. I realize that it's Haymitch who tackled my husband. Peeta is struggling to get off the floor but Haymitch isn't letting it happen. Haymitch grabs something out of his pocket and shoots it into Peeta's arm. It takes a few second but Peeta eventually passes out.

Haymitch helps me off the ground and ask "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up."

"Okay, here," He says while handing me a syringe "This is a sedative that Dr. Aurelius gave me just in case something like happens. Take it." I take it. "He should wake up by morning and he should be calm. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Haymitch."

"Ahh! Don't mention it." He says walking out the door. I'm really glad Haymitch was here to help, I couldn't imagine what could of happened if he didn't show up. I decide to clean up a bit and go to bed. I leave Peeta where he is but I take the knife out of his hand. I'm not mad at Peeta; I know that it wasn't him trying to hurt me. It was the Capitol. This is probably the worst episode he has ever had. I just hope that they don't get worse.

**The Next Morning **

When I wake up the house is silent which is very weird. Normally I hear or smell Peeta baking something. I figure that he must still be asleep. When I finally open my eyes I see a dark figure with scares me a bit. I squint and realize that it's Peeta siting in a chair in the corner of the bedroom. "Oh Peeta you scared me." I say rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry Katniss." He says so quietly I could barely here him.

"It's okay" I say.

"No it's not. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me!" He's talking about last night.

"Peeta look I'm fine, you're fine. We are all fine." I sigh.

"Yeah I know but I could have hurt you bad. Wait did you just say we?" I didn't think he'd pick up on that.

I take a deep breath gaining courage to tell him. "Do you want to know why I was actually late last night?" He nods. "It wasn't because I was cheating on you; it was…well let me start for the beginning." I stumble on my words. "I was in the woods hunting and I got a phone call from Doctor Summers. Last week I took a test and the results came in so she called me. She told me that I was pregnant. I got scared and ran into the woods; well I got tired and took a nap. When I woke up I immediately ran home." I say.

Peeta looks confused. "Why did you get scared…Wait? Did you just say pregnant? Katniss are you pregnant?" I can't tell whether he is excited or mad.

"Um yeah I'm pregnant" I whisper.

"Oh my god! This is great!"

"So you're not mad?"

"No! Why would I be mad?" He asks

"I don't know. I just thought that you would be taken off guard."

"I mean yeah it's a surprise but it's a great one!" I can tell he is about to cry tears of joy. He hops up out of the seat and hugs me tight. "I love you." He says

"I love you too Peeta." I say as I kiss him.

**A/N: So the truth is out! **

**Wow this was a long chapter and it was very emotional! Will this be the last of Peeta's "episodes" or will they get worse? Keep on reviewing and all that jazz! Also follow me on twitter cheerBrooke1998 **


End file.
